YO  TE  AMO
by kaolinet
Summary: *ONESHOT*Que sucederia entre Candy y Terry si Anthony no hubiese muerto, habria alguna oportunidad entre ellos, o la desesperacion los llevaria a tomar otras medidas, *AMANTES* serian capaces ¿? pasen y leanla...


**YO TE AMO**

_La elegante recepsion por su obra no le sorprendio, es mas ya contaba con ella desde antes que terminara, recorrio con su mirada en porte elegante todo el salon, su varonil pose lo asía irresistible a cualquier dama que quisiese, sus ojos se lo decian, él lo sabia, sonrio complacido con ello._

_Camino sin rumbo durante algunos minutos, hasta que se topo con sus amigos los Cornwall, que charlaban placenteramente con algunos de sus compañeros de reparto, junto a ellos sus hermosas prometidas, la timida Anni Britter y la amable Paticia O´Brian, recordo todo lo vivido al lado de esos cuatro en el San Pablo, sus riñas con el estirado de Archibal Cornwall, sin mencionar los sustos que se habia llevado con los experimentos del "Intelectual" de Alister Cornwall._

_Se acerco lentamente hasta la mesa en que se hallaban, pero al estar unos cuantos centimetros de distancia, paro en seco, como habia sido tan tonto en no reconocer esa deslumbrante cabellera de largos rizos rubios, "se lo dejo suelto" penso al contemplarla de espaldas tal y como se lo habia prometido, un escalofrio lo recorrio de pies a cabeza, no sabia si debia avanzar o retroceder pues no estaba sola, a su lado Anthony Brown sujetaba su mano posesivamente , apreto los puños, no podia continuar con aquel martiro._

_Desde que se conocieron Anthony y él en el San Pablo, se hicieron "amigos de armas", recordo como se hacian llamar, renegando de sus apellidos, ambos luchaban por sus ideales, Anthony deseando ser Doctor y él Actor, la confianza entre ellos era grande, como la de dos hermanos, sin embargo en todo aquel tiempo habia algo que él siempre le envidio a sus amigo, o mejor dicho a alguien, su pilar, su musa, su apoyo, su amor, CANDY, ese era el nombre de la mujer más hermosa, maravillosa y sublime que habitaba sobre la faz de la tierra, por ella estubo tentado miles de veces a olvidarse de su amistad y arrebatarsela, más creyendo que el dulce corazón de Candy ya le pertenecia a su amigo, nunca intento hacerlo._

_Pero en sus ultimas vacasiones junto a ellos en Escocia, amtes de qie abandonara el Colegio en busca de su sueño, descubrio que no le era indiferente a Candy, que sin temor a ser tachado de arrogante, podia asegura que Candy gustaba de él, más que se su propio prometido._

_Aquel arrebatado beso en un principio, finalizo correspondido después de unos segundos, lo que le hizo comprender por que Candy lo evitaba desde algun tiempo, le confeso que esta sintiendo algo mas que "cariño de hermano" por él, lo que la tenia confundida, pues segun ella su unico amor siempre seria Anthony, luego de una pequeña discusion, acordaron que aquello no volveria a suceder, más el destino no estaba de acuerdo con ellos, por que tiempo después de ese beso hubieron muchos más, hasta llegar al punto en donde se hallaban ahora, "COMO AMANTES"._

_Pues aunque Anthony y Candy no estuviesen casados aun, si estaban comprometidos, no podia culparla, él la busco, persiguió y suplico hasta persuadirla de aquella clandestina relacion que sostenian desde hacia un año, por medio de cartas, fugaces encuentros, y misteriosas escabullidas, todo cuanto pudiesen hacer para verse._

_"Hey Terry", fue todo lo que comprendio al escuchar como sus amigos lo invitaban a su mesa, luego de sentarse junto a ellos, su mente y su corazón se desconectaron de todo a su alrededor, solo podia verla a ella y odiarse a si mismo por su situacion, en donde sus pensamientos lo traicionaron..._

_**POR ESE PALPITAR **_

_**QUE TIENE TU MIRAR**_

_**YO PUEDO PRESENTIR**_

_**QUE TU DEBES SUFRIR **_

_**IGUAL QUE SUFRO YO**_

_**POR ESTA SITUACION **_

_**QUE NUBLA LA RAZON**_

_**SIN PERMITIR PENSAR**_

_Observo como Anthony la atraía hacia él, posando sus labios sobre los de ella, quien correspondio sin animos a su muestra de cariño, para luego buscar sus ojos..._

_**EN QUE A DE CONCLUIR **_

_**EL DRAMA SINGULAR**_

_**QUE EXISTE ENTRE LOS DOS**_

_**TRATANDO SIMULAR**_

_**TAN SOLO UNA AMISTAD**_

_**MIENTRAS EN REALIDAD**_

_**SE AGITA LA PASION**_

_**QUE ENVUELVEN AL CORAZON **_

_**Y QUE OBLIGA A CALLAR**_

_Y mientras todos conversaban animadamente, ellos se debatian entre lo correcto y lo incorrecto de su relacion, en donde la angustia comenzaba a destrozarlos, sin poder soportarlo un segundo mas, poso su mirada en lo mas atrayente que poseía su divino rostro..._

_**TUS LABIOS DE RUBI**_

_**DE ROJO CARMESI**_

_**PARECEN MURMURAR**_

_**MIL COSAS SIN HABLAR**_

_**Y YO QUE ESTOY AQUI **_

_**SENTADO FRENTE A TI**_

_**ME SIENTO DESEANGRAR**_

_**SIN PODER CONVERSAR**_

_Sus fuerzas comenzaban a abandonarlo, como podia luchar contra lo inevitable, contra el destino, que se mofaba de su sentir, como pisoteaba la amistad del que decia ser su hermano, por que no simplemente lo partia un rayo..._

_**TRANTANDO DE DECIR**_

_**TAL VEZ SERA MEJOR **_

_**ME MARCHE YO DE AQUI**_

_**PARA NO VERNOS MÁS**_

_**TOTAL QUE MAS ME DA**_

_**YA SE QUE SUFRIRE **_

_**PERO AL FINAL TENDRE**_

_**TRANQUILO EL CORAZÓN**_

_**Y AL FIN PODRE GRITAR**_

_**¡ YO TE AMO !**_

_**¡ YO TE AMO !**_

_Sujeto su mano, bajo la mesa, debia ponerle fin a sus pensamientos, lo estaban volviendo loco, era incoherente que a estas alturas se volviese un atormentado poeta, que no pudiendo declamar su poemas al viento, se ve obligado a simplemente pensarlos frente a su musa, poso sus azules orbes sobre los delineados labios de Candy otra vez solo para volver a recitar en silencio lo que ellos le mostraban..._

_**TUS LABIOS DE RUBI**_

_**DE ROJO CARMESI **_

_**PARECEN MURMURAR**_

_**MIL COSAS SIN HABLAR**_

_**Y YO QUE ESTOY AQUI**_

_**SENTADO FRENTE A TI**_

_**ME SIENTO DESANGRAR**_

_**SIN PODER CONVERSAR**_

_Realmente podria seguir con todo aquello, no... no es que pudiera dejarla, la necesitaba como al aire, la anhelaba cada noche, era el motivo de su vida, la inspiracion al momento de pararse sobre el escenario y actuar, el verla, el saciarse de ella, contemplar la inmensidad de los verdes luceros que iluminaban su bello rostro y guiaban su camino, estaba seguro que el simple echo de alejarse de su presencia lo martiriaba, pero podri continuar así..._

_**TRATANDO DE DECIR **_

_**TAL VEZ SERA MEJOR **_

_**ME MARCHE YO DE AQUI **_

_**PARA NO VERNOS MÁS**_

_**TOTAL QUE MAS ME DA**_

_**YA SE QUE SUFRIRE**_

_**PERO AL FINAL TENDRE**_

_**TRANQUILO EL CORAZÓN**_

_**Y AL FIN PODRE GRITAR**_

_**¡ YO TE AMO !**_

_**¡ YO TE AMO !**_

_**¡ YO TE AMO !**_

_Escucho como le hablaban y él respondia con cortas frases, sonrio con amargura, podria haber alguien más patetico que él, lo dudaba, si decia que la amaba, por que no la dejaba libre, fuera de aquel desagradable juego en que la tenia envuelta, total el nunca podria estar con ella, cerro los ojos tratando de recobrar la postura, cuando sintio como acariciba con ternura su mano, la observo y ella le sonrio como la mas brillante de las flores del jardin de Artemisa, abatirse no era la solucion, tampoco lo era seguir con esos locas frases, el no se alejaria nunca, ya se habia resignado a recibir lo que ella quisiese darle, a conformarse con admirarla desde lejos, a apreciar cada instante que compartian juntos, a sostener su mano a escondidas, por que no habría más vida para él, si se alejaba de ella, ya algun día podría gritar cuanto la amaba POR SOBRE TODAS LAS COSAS DEL MUNDO, aunque ese día fuera después de muerto..._


End file.
